Follow You Home
by RWhitewings
Summary: Me and my two best friends have been kidnapped by three vegetarian vampires. Why? the Volturi want us but if we fall into the wrong hands we could be dangerous apparantly? Will they kill us or will something else blossom out of this strange situation. R
1. Track 1 They

They

**Who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they possibly  
know all this  
Who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they possibly  
know all this**

Do you see what I see  
Why do we live like this  
Is it because it's true  
that ignorance is bliss

**(They –Jem)**

Trouble(Me aka Charlotte) says:

Night night u too see ya tomorrow luv ya don't let the vampires bite

Tinker (Aka Anne) says:

I wish luv ya sleep tight.

Stinker (Aka Emily) says:

Night Night

I yawned loudly as I signed out of MSN and disconnected my iPod. Putting the head phones on I shuffled to the bathroom while the computer turned itself off. I brushed my teeth combed, my hair and dragged myself up the stairs to bed.

My parents were at work and so was my sister so it was just me and my little brother who had gone to bed an hour ago. I turned off the light and made my way to the wind to pull the curtains over there out of the corner of my eye I saw something flicker.

I darter my head in the direction of it but there sat a fat pigeon I sighed shaking my head I was just tired I told myself.

I climbed up to the top bunk and collapsed iPod still in hand I turned up the volume (I have sensitive hearing so I can hear everything the neighbours I doing – disturbing)

I closed my eyes Funny Bunny's (a stuffed teddy I had since the age of four) beady eyes stared at me from the end of the bed as I did so.

When I opened up my eyes again because I felt a strange pressure on my mattress I saw a pair of golden eyes above me instead.

I raised an eyebrow obviously I had fell asleep and I was dreaming although my dreams never go quite this far especially since I didn't recognise the face.

"Don't scream I won't hurt you" said the lyrical voice.

I know what you're thinking ...kinky I assure you my dreams are not usually like this.

I wouldn't scream because I was bound to destroy everyone's ear drums in three mile radios of my dream world if I did. Without another word he scooped me up in his arms as fast a lightening next thing I knew I was in the back of a van tied and gagged.

Darn. This wasn't a dream I was too uncomfortable to be dreaming. I know I should be scared but I was too tired to register I was in mortal danger forgive me I was born blonde.

Soon I was carried out of the van into some posh house in the middle of nowhere – not good. He was cold as he held me in his stone arms reminding me that I was in my PJ's. He was very gentle probably because I was human as he put me down on the leather sofa in his very large living room I curled my knees up against my chest and stared wide eyed as he waited for something.

The door opened and in stepped two more vampires with my best friends.

"What took you so long?" asked my vampire.

"You got the quiet one these took forever to shoot up" said one of them.

I grinned at my friends and they grinned back sniggering- me the quiet one yeah right! Really we should be scared but well we are not normal. The other two vamps put my friends down on the sofa either side of me as we giggled.

I laugh in the face of danger came into my mind of all the times to think about the lion king.

I started to hum.

In the jungle the mighty jungle the lions sleep tonight

Either side of me a chorus of "A-weema-weh A-weema-weh A-weema-weh A-weema-weh" humming style.

I slipped out of my gag.

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight" I sang

The other two slipped out of there gags and we got thought the whole song with them staring at us wide eyed in shock before they made a move. What can I say I have that effect on people... vampires- whatever.

They quickly re-gagged us because well...our singing is terrible.

"Were going out for a few hours don't try anything funny because we can be back here with seconds" said the tallest one.

The one who had kidnapped me had an athletic figure, he was fast, with messy dark blonde hair that I imagined shone like gold in the sun. He was stunningly handsome in my opinion the most handsome out of all of them although they were all exceptional but been what they were that was to be expected. His eyes were shaped like almonds and they watched me always as if I'd self destruct at any moment. His golden eyes avoided contact with mine but they were always watching.

The shortest one still taller than us girls was lean and had long jet black hair tied back his eyes were fast darting around at every sudden movement he looked like a stereotypical vampire from horror films. Hauntingly beautiful yet dangerous you could see that in his eyes I could see that he was edge and so made myself sensitive to his presence.

The tallest one was obviously once of black origins. He demanded authority yet I felt that he was not the leader but the buffer between the other two. He stood at, at least 6ft 5 his strength was obvious it oozed out every pour on his skin. His features were well defined his cheekbones high. His jaw line clear, and his eyes looked at you as if they'd seen every little bad thing you'd ever done.

They left swiftly leaving us sitting there gagged, tied, and kidnapped not what I had on my 'to do' list for tonight. I realised this was serious and staring at my friends faces I realised that they we were in serious trouble.


	2. Track 2 Stuck In The Middle

Stuck In the Middle

Well I don't know why I came here tonight

I got the feeling that something ain't right

I'm so scared in case I'll fall off my chair

And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs

Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right, here I am

Stuck in the middle with you

Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you

And I'm wondering what it is I should do

It's so hard to keep this smile from my face

Losing control yeah, I'm all over the place

Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right, here I am

Stuck in the middle with you.

(Steelers wheel – Stuck in the middle)

I rolled off the sofa falling pretty hard on the hard wood floor. My hands were tied behind my back but I could twist them round under my legs to the front. It made my hands rub against the rope but a girls got to do what a girl's got to do. I ripped of my gag.

"I'm going to get us free" I told them.

I stood up and hopped like a kangaroo to the kitchen in any other situation this would be amusing in fact since I was sleep deprived I still found it a little funny. My side ached where I had fallen but ignored it in my search of something to cut the ropes.

I found a knife but it was hard to move my hands round so could cut the ropes without hurting myself. I started to cut into the rope but a loud bang in the other room caused me to slip. Pain shot through my wrist I dropped the knife and I looked down at the nasty gash across my wrist gushing out blood.

I muttered profanities as I hopped round the kitchen in search of something to stop the bleeding. My hopping wasn't too good now I felt light headed and my blood was staring to get on the floor. I slipped crashing onto the floor hurting myself yet again I curse loudly.

Before I could attempt to stand up again the vampires were back their eyes like liquid gold apart from the one who had kidnapped me his eyes were as black a coal. I tried to struggle away from them but the big one picked me up placing me on the kitchen counter he broke the ropes from round my hands.

"Get out of here now Matt we don't need any more accidents Jack get me some towels quick" he said

Matt who was the one currently with black eyes holding his breath, with his fists clenched staring at me like I'd ran over his cat growled at the tall guy.

"she's cut up pretty bad she's going to bleed herself dry if I don't do something about it" Matt growled.

Jack was already back with the towels, my vision was blurred and I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep.

"Stay with us" said the tall guy as Matt approached me.

He took my wrist in both of his hands and gently rubbed the wound between them. I winced as it stung a little but I was too light headed to really register it. Matt looked into my eyes all the time as if they were anchoring him and keeping him in control.

He let go of my wrist and vanished to the other side of the room I stared down at my wrist now just a scrape starting to scab.

Then I fainted.


	3. Track 3 Hands

Hands

if I could tell the world just one thing  
It would be that we're all ok  
And not to worry because worry is wasteful  
and useless in times like these  
I will not be made useless  
I won't be idled with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
for light does the darkness most fear  
My hands are small, I know,  
but they're not yours they are my own  
but they're not yours they are my own  
and I am never broken  
Poverty stole your golden shoes  
but it didn't steal your laughter  
And heartache came to visit me  
but i knew it wasn't ever after  
We will fight, not out of spite  
for someone must stand up for what's right  
cause where there's a man who has no voice  
there ours shall go singing  
In the end only kindness matters  
In the end only kindness matters  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
My hands are small, I know,  
but they're not yours they are my own  
but they're not yours they are my own  
and I am never broken  
My hands are small, i know,  
but they're not yours they are my own  
but they're not yours they are my own  
and I am never broken  
We are never broken

(Hands - Jewel)

When I came round I was lying on a large bed my hand and feet were no longer tied but I felt too weak to move anyway. I must have lost a lot of blood it was certainly all down my PJ's I hoped Anne hadn't seen me because she get's faint at the sight of blood – you can see where that might cause problems.

I roll over with a moan and stare at my poor wrist and arm which is caked in blood. You know what I'm starting to feel a little grossed out myself I'm going to look away now and shut up. Turning back over all the bruises I gave myself earlier playing great escape complained painfully.

I felt cold but didn't have the strength to pull the covers over me. I curled myself up into a ball and shivered closing my eyes to listen to the sounds of the house better. It was virtually silent apart from the sound of a refrigerator humming and the frantic sound of my own heart beat.

Then I heard hushed voices.

"I can handle it Max she's just a human remember" said Matt's voice only clear to the human ear due to his anger.

"You and I both know that she isn't just any human especially not to you just be careful the last thing we need at the moment is her dead" said Max's deep voice.

"Just be careful her hearts like a humming bird" said Max as I heard his voice fade down the corridor.

The door creaked open I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Matt his footsteps were silent, his breathing nonexistent and his movements were like that of a ghost. He must have thought I was asleep as he sat down on the edge of the bed and did not disturb me.

I wondered why they were keeping us here they drank animal blood so it wasn't for their evening meal but then again it could be breakfast as I did not know how long I had been out. Fear struck me for my two friends were they safe had they been injured if they had it would be my entire fault for been so foolish.

I opened my eyes and tried to move but my whole body ached I moaned curling up more and shivering again. Matt turned to face me his eyes a little lighter than before but still thirsty shivered again but this was the chill of uncertainty running down my spine.

He picked me up without a word and carried me slowly wordlessly to the bathroom. For some reason been near him made me feel better despite how dangerous I knew he was to me. He looked on the edge the edge of doing something he didn't want to do but didn't have any control over.

He sat me down on the toilet lid.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"You're having a shower" he said blankly turning the water on.

"Why are you in here?" I asked leaning against the cold tiles unable to keep myself up straight.

"Because your weak and on suicide watch" he said.

Suicide watch? Really that's not even funny.

"Go away pervert" I said meekly.

He rolled his eyes and stood with his back to me.

"Get undressed and take a shower I won't look" he said.

"Yeah right" I said

"Just do it" he growled.

The water was invitingly hot I could feel the steam coming off it. He stood like a statue, I sighed I guess I had no choice. Slowly because I had so little energy I took of my blood stained clothes and crawled into the shower. I noticed I had big nasty bruises that just made me feel like I was in pain looking at them. My prom is in a month and I'm going to look like an emo who plays as a stunt double. I sat at the bottom too tired to stand up and made sure I kept my eyes on him at all times. I found shower gel and shampoo sitting on the rim of bath. My wound screamed in protest as the hot water trickled on to it I breathed in sharply and continued to wash.

When I finished it took all my energy to stand up turn the shower off and get out the shower. I stumbled over to the towel rack grabbing the biggest dark blue towel I wrapped it round me.

Then my legs caved in and I fell to the floor ungracefully. Matt's was at my side I held tightly to the towel as he picked me up again into his arms were I could not hurt myself but it did not mean I was safe.

He took me back into the bedroom his eyes darkening all the while.

"I warn you I have the Cullen's on speed dial and my boyfriend is a werewolf and his pack is very large" I murmured softly as he sat me down in a comfy chair.

He finally cracked a smile.

"First of all I've been watching you for months and I know you don't have a boyfriend. Secondly you don't have a phone and even if you did I'd find it very amusing to see you try and call the Cullen's" he chuckled darkly as he walked over the wardrobe.

"Creepy stalker" I muttered.

He closed the wardrobe door and walked back over to me placing some clothes on my lap.

"Put these on I'll be right outside so no funny business" he said leaving the room.

I couldn't help but smile to myself when he left the room. I forced my heavy limbs into the clothes a man's t-shirt and a pair of men's jogging bottoms that I had to tie really tight to keep them up. Funny business he had said I can barely move I'm in no state to try amateur stand up.

He came back in when he heard me sit back down on the chair. He lifted me into his arms and carried me down the stairs.

"Do you have the others ready?" he asked Jack sitting me down on the now empty sofa.

I looked around frantically for signs of them.

"Yeah there in the car are you sure you don't want to swap her for one of the others?" asked Jack walking into the kitchen he came back out with two bottles of water.

"I'll be alright, I have it under control" said Matt retreating to the kitchen also.

Jack stared at me his golden eyes curious.

"I know just don't push yourself too hard" said Jack.

I couldn't work out whom that comment was intended for. Matt returned with a blanket, some water and a couple of chocolate bars. He carried these in one arm and then picked me up in the other.

They nodded to each other a silent farewell. Then Matt carried me outside and to a big jeep. He put me down in the passenger side, strapped me in and arranged the blanket round my shivering form. He put the water and chocolate near my feet and muttered as he got in the driver's side "Make yourself comfortable were only going to be 20 minutes but you need your sleep"

I leaned my head against the window and watched him silently as he drove. I didn't bother to ask where we were going or to memorise the root because I can't remember what I had for breakfast. I just watch his handsome face strobes from the street lights waving across it concentrating on the road but I felt this was only to distract himself.

"Matt" I murmured unable to sleep.

He grunted.

"I'm your singer aren't I?" I continued in my sleepy tone.

"Yeah" he said blankly.

"Thanks for not killing me" I said he looked at me then eyes full of shock.

Then I whispered very faintly "Yet..."

Then fell asleep in the passenger seat next to the most dangerous person to me in the world completely at ease.


	4. Track 4 I Bruise Easily

I Bruise Easily

My skin is like a map, of where my heart has been  
And I can't hide the marks, but it's not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard, drop my defences, down by my clothes  
I'm learning to fall, with no safety net, to cushion the blow

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart, carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

(I Bruise Easily by Natasha Bedingfeild)

When I woke up the sun was just coming up send long shadows across the road. I would have felt better if the pain from my bruises hadn't just kicked in. I let a quiet whimper as I readjusted myself in the seat. Matt's head to me.

"You okay?" he asked his voice still emotionless.

"I'm fine" I said not looking at him knowing my eyes would betray me.

I reached down for the chocolate bars feeling incredibly hungry. I quickly demolished them my hunger was still unsatisfied but was less noticeable the last thing I needed was him hearing my stomach growl.

The car started to slow I took a look at my surroundings. We were driving up the drive way to a mansion the size of a palace in the middle of nowhere. I looked around and only saw trees and the house. A typical English mansion very grand, very beautiful, very big.

I could see a van was already parked on the drive along with several other nice cars. When I went to ask Matt where on Earth I was he was already opening my door. I was about to get out but he lifted me from the seat securing the blanket around me tighter. I felt like a child but only been sixteen years old it meant that I was not exactly an adult.

One of the large double doors opened as he carried me up the path. In the door way stood a work of fiction in real life. Alice Cullen with a small smile on her face, rocking back and forth impatiently on her heels.

"They're here" she said clapping her hands together.

I hid my face against Matt I was not in the mood even to meet the characters from my favourite book. Also the embarrassment from my threat last night quickly rose to my face turning my cheeks red.

"Where are my friends?" I asked as he carried me past Alice into the mansion.

"Here" he replied taking me into a sitting room which was two times bigger than my house.

There I saw them bright and alive eating pasta. When they saw me they quickly discarded their food and ran to meet me. Matt did not put me down but let them fuss me in his arms.

I grasped them in my weak arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"We're brilliant, it's you we're worried about" said Emily slapping me on the back.

Everyone heard my sharp gasp and saw my wince in pain.

"I'm going to take her to Carlisle excuse me ladies" he said courteously before carrying me out of the large well guarded room.

Max and Jack may have looked relaxed but I knew they weren't just there for Emily's and Anne's company. The room he carried me to a bedroom and soon Carlisle arrived as handsome as I imagine but he seemed to be outshined by Matt's stern face.

Matt laid me on the four poster bed.

"Where can you feel the pain Charlotte?" asked the Doctor.

I stared at him gravely not knowing who to trust.

"You have my word I won't hurt you" said Dr. Cullen

I still didn't trust him but by this point Matt got frustrated. Carefully he pulled up my top but he did it so quickly I didn't have time to stop him. I heard a sharp intake of breathe from Matt.

"What do you think?" he asked Dr. Cullen.

I went bright red as they continued to stare at my bruised and battered torso. Dr. Cullen gently probed at my ribs and arms checking for breaks.

"No broken bones you can heal her like this" said Dr. Cullen.

"Ok" said Matt taking my wrist in his hand.

His hand was warm which was incredibly strange for a vampire.

"I'm going to go get her some food she looks half starved" said Dr. Cullen leaving the room, and leaving the two of us alone.

He let go of my wrist and I looked down to find it completely healed not even a slight scar.

"Take your top off" ordered Matt.

I gave him a look that said: yeah right!

Turns out he is just as stubborn as I am and me been weaker meant he had the advantage. He a sigh he removed my top with force yet he did not hurt me. I sat in my bra glaring at him feeling very vulnerable and frail. He came round the back of me then he came so close that I could feel his cool breathe on my neck and the heat coming of his hands that were reaching out towards me. He climbed onto the bed behind me and my heart raced strangely.

I turned round to see him knelt behind me with his eyes closed not breathing. Then his large hands touched my back burning where they touched my skin. I felt my cheeks glow as he gently moved his palms round the small of my back around to my stomach and he settled them there. He lingered there for a while then moved up.

He was touching skin that had never been touched before as he placed hands burning hands on my ribs. I watched as the bruises disappeared and my skin returned to its normal pale colour. Then he moved to my arms until finally I was completely healed. Then he found it.

"What's that on your neck?" he asked in surprise.

There it was the cursed little thing red and all inconspicuous on the side of my neck.

"Nothing" I said slapping my hand over it too late the damage is already done.

"Is that a love bite?" he asked still shocked.

And so ladies and gentleman the secret is out.


	5. POSTPONED

**I'm putting all stories on hold apart from the new one Unwell which i'm about to post up. i have a reason for this i find i get distracted by the others and with 'are you ready for a miricale?' out of the way i'd like to concerntrate on Unwell. so all stories that have this message posted on them are going to postponed until further notice.  
**

**Unwell is a AH OC story about Bella who is in therapy, her Doctor carlisle cullen trys to work out how to help Bella with her problems. As he does he realises that he is also giving therapy to a Edward who is claimed to be ' the cause of it all' by Bella. but as he hears both sides of the story can he figure out a way to fix these broken teenagers and bring the two back together again before it's too late.**

**Please read it i promise it will be good as i think i'll put a lot of work into this one as it has a lot of meaning to me. **

**if anyone has any questions about any of my Fan Fic or the upcoming story please comment or mail and i'll be happy to respond providing i don't have to spoil anyone. **

**Thank you for reading xxx**


End file.
